


Restart

by shuwashuwishuwa



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa
Summary: Back after a four-year writing break because of...adulting, and my interests never change, huh. Awesome. Been into Japanese stages / musicals again in the last year or two, so have something from The Messiah Project, one of my favorite productions.





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Back after a four-year writing break because of...adulting, and my interests never change, huh. Awesome. Been into Japanese stages / musicals again in the last year or two, so have something from The Messiah Project, one of my favorite productions.

‘Here is where I die today,’ Ariga had distantly mused, surrounded by way more enemies than the rounds in his gun. It would have been fine—within expectations, even, that he would die while fighting, except suddenly the biggest surprise in his life so far decides to show up. Ruthlessness and grace combined, the flurry of bullets and movement in black and gold takes down the enemies one by one.

Ariga had not expected the reply that came from his “who are you,” asked in the middle of a frozen wasteland with the smell of blood clinging to the snow and air. Had not expected Itsuki here, alive, with his memory of Ariga intact. His messiah, saving him again.

His voice shakes with emotion as he repeats the name, an answered prayer, the recognition of salvation. There will be time later, though probably not much. He can let the tension bleed out of him then, can get as carried away as he wants. For now, the pressing weight in Ariga’s heart lightens by half, and a warm and strong presence confidently watches his back. In this moment, his clock restarts, and all is right in the world.  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Here is a walkthrough for the Messiah Project](https://sites.google.com/site/messiahprojectarchives/home/messiah-project).  
> 2\. [Ariga](http://messiah-project.com/yukyu/images/b_001.png) and [Kagami](http://messiah-project.com/yukyu/images/b_002.png).  
> 3\. if anyone hopefully gets baited into this very...emotionally exhausting world, hit me up!


End file.
